Mole Imagin
The Mole Imagin (voiced by Daisuke Kirii, Kōichi Sakaguchi, and Akira Sasanuma) are a troop of Imagin out to kill Den-O, able to spin and burrow, as well as able to fires energy laser. The serious "Ax-Hand" Mole Imagin completes Yamaguchi's contract, arriving to the day that he lost a karaoke contest. Den-O Ax Form arrives to fight him, only to deal with both him and his two brothers clones: the crazed Claw-Hand and the effeminate Drill-Hand. The Mole Imagin trio proves too much for Ax Form as he suddenly begins losing his sync with Ryotaro. The two clones depart while their big brother remained to finish the job. Yuto arrives and accepts the elder Sakurai's gift and becomes Zeronos again, defeating the Ax-Hand Mole Imagin as he was about to retreat. The brothers later destroying city apart to lure Den-O and Zeronos back in time to avenge their older brother. Sword Form and Zeronos battle the two Imagin until Momotaros loses his sync and Den-O is reverted to Plat Form. Both Claw-Hand and Drill-Hand are nearly successful in defeating Plat Form and Zeronos Vega Form until the Taros arrive and give Ryotaro the power to assume Liner Form. The Mole Imagin are no match for Liner Form as Ryotaro defeats them with his newfound power. Among the bulk of the massive Imagin army Kai creates for the purpose of killing Airi are the 'New Mole Imagin '(NEWモールイマジン Nyū Mōru Imajin). These Imagin sport black vests, as opposed to the red vests the regular Mole Imagin wear, and are armed with numerous other weapons for hands. The New Mole Imagin appear as minions of the Alligator Imagin during the Hikari Studio's visit to the 'World of Den-O'. One is destroyed by M-Tsukasa as Den-O Sword Form. A few later appear during Decade's fight with the other three forms of Den-O while Shilubara and his minions steal a vase. They are revived in All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. They are seen fighting Ichigou, X, Amazon, Shin, Hibiki, Kabuto, Sword Den-O, Decade, and Diend. A duo of New Mole Imagin were among four Imagin who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Imagin were combined to create a copy of the strongest Imagin from the World of Den-O, the Alligator Imagin. This Alligator Imagin is later destroyed by Decade Complete Form's Enhanced Dimension Kick. Three Mole Imagins were on the run from Kamen Rider NEW Den-O and Kamen Rider OOO until they leaped 40 years into the past by possessing an unknown boy. However, they are revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. They aren't seen much throughout the movie, they were only seen when the Den-O's and Gekirangers team up to fight their past enemies. One is seen being shot by Gun Den-O with Long, Yang's Secretary Miranda, and Sea-Fist Demon Rageku, and another one is seen being dragged by GekiViolet when Momotaros accidentally knocks down Gun and Ax-Den-O. A Mole Imagin is shown in World within the Magic Stone. A Mole Imagin appeared in the year 2019. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Moles Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Daisuke Kirii Category:Characters voiced by Kōichi Sakaguchi Category:Characters voiced by Akira Sasanuma Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains